Lasswell (6★, Original)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Lasswell. |id = 20915 |altname = Lasswell |no = 1501 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 98 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 37, 42, 47, 52 |normal_distribute = 28, 26, 24, 22 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55 |bb_distribute = 14, 14, 13, 13, 12, 12, 11, 11 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 10, 16, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 12, 11, 11, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young knight hailing from the Kingdom of Grandshelt in another world. At twenty years old, Lasswell is older than his comrade Rain, and his serious demeanor has earned him the trust of his subordinates and superiors alike as a knight of the kingdom. Often mixed up in Rain's antics, he has grown overly cautious about him, especially since he feels a debt of gratitude towards his family for having raised him since childhood. |summon = The time to draw my blade has come. It will not tarnish the good name of the knights of Grandshelt. |fusion = It's still not enough. I must push myself to my very limits. |evolution = |hp_base = 3820 |atk_base = 1680 |def_base = 1390 |rec_base = 1450 |hp_lord = 5540 |atk_lord = 2270 |def_lord = 1880 |rec_lord = 1970 |hp_anima = 6282 |rec_anima = 1772 |atk_breaker = 2468 |def_breaker = 1682 |def_guardian = 2078 |rec_guardian = 1871 |def_oracle = 1781 |rec_oracle = 2267 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Heir to the Blade |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk and Def for first 2 turns & probable 15% damage counter |lsnote = 15% chance |bb = Blade Flash |bbdescription = 8 combo Water attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Retribution |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Water attack, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, hugely boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage & 60% Crit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = |evointo = 20916 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Water Totem |evomats4 = Water Pot |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Road to the Colosseum (Special Event) |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Lasswell1 }}